With or Without you
by mugglebornarcher
Summary: Love isn't as easy as it seems, expecially when the world around you is falling apart at the seams. Somewhat of a love triangle. Fred Wealsley/ OC/ Cedric Diggory 1st year-Battle of Hogwarts Sorry if this summary sucks, I didn't know what else to put.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Aquiantance

The feeling was indescribable, the feeling of stepping onto that platform for the first time; Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express gleamed brilliantly in the distance, steam drifting from it sides. Mummies and Daddies gathered around their children, bidding them good-bye and making a big fuss over whether they had forgotten something. A good portion of the children were eleven year olds who were about to embark on their first trip to Hogwarts.

Among them was a girl. She was small for her age, and although she was only eleven it was easily predictable that she was going to be a beautiful young lady. She clung to her brother's arm, unsure of how to feel about all of the commotion.

"Jude?" she said, tugging on his sleeve. "Jude, what happens if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Beatrice, just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to be in it too." he assured her, "It doesn't matter what house you're sorted into. Why? Were you hoping for Gryffindor?"

Beatrice nodded. "You're in Gryffindor, Daddy was and so was Mummy."

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Then let me tell you a secret. The sorting hat considers what is best for you, but the secret is that it also considers what _you_ want, so if your heart is set on Gryffindor then odds are you'll be put in Gryffindor."

A bit of Beatrice's nerves lifted after Jude said this, but a small knot still remained in her stomach. She figured it was most likely because she had yet to make any friends and she would soon be on her own. First years sat in a separate car from the upperclassman because of the sorting ceremony immediately following arrival. She was unsure if she was completely comfortable being without Jude, but she knew she'd have to deal with it.

Jude walked her to the first year car. He nearly seemed as nervous, if not more nervous than Beatrice, after all, she's his baby sister. "You need anything else? Because if you're taken care of now I was going to go find Cedric..."

Cedric Diggory was one of the few people Beatrice knew went to Hogwarts other than Jude. He and Jude were friends since they met in their first year three year previous, when Jude wasn't at Cedric's house Cedric was at Jude's etc. "I'm fine, go on ahead." she assured him, "and tell Cedric I said hello when you find him."

"He's sure to be surprised when I tell him you're finally a first year, I can hardly believe it myself."

He could have stood there for ages longer, but he was cut short by the whistle. "Well, I best be going. Good luck, Bea. Just remember not to be nervous and you'll be fine."

Beatrice nodded and waved good bye to him as he retreated to the cars with the older kids. This was it, Jude wasn't there anymore for her to shy behind. She nervously held her breath as she boarded the first year car and began searching for open compartments.

Some kids seemed to already have groups of friends and were chatting merrily in compartments filled to the brim with people, others held a fewer people, but not the sort Beatrice felt comfortable sitting with the entire way to Hogwarts. Eventually she came across a compartment with only two boys inside. They seemed to be nice and close to the end of the car so Beatrice hadn't many more options. She reluctantly slid open the compartment door. The boys stared at her as she poked her head inside which made her feel even more uneasy and awkward than she already was. "Urm, I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you. Everywhere else is pretty much full."

"Sure." said the red headed boy. "My name's Ron Weasley, and yours is?"

"Beatrice Mitchell." she replied as she took her seat across from them. "You have older brothers, don't you? I think my brother knows them."

Ron nodded. "There's Percy, he's a fifth year, and then there's Fred and George, they're third years."

"Oh yes, my brother Jude is a fourth year. He says your brothers pull excellent pranks and that they're brilliant Beaters."

"Jude Mitchell? He's your brother?! Fred and George talk about him all the time! Brilliant Chaser, he is. Do you plan on trying out for Quidditch next year? With a brother like that I'm sure the talent runs in the genes."

"I haven't given it much thought, honestly. I suppose maybe. Jude talks about Fred and George quite a bit as well, though I mostly hear about Cedric more than anyone, he's Jude's best friend."

"Cedric Diggory? The Seeker for Hufflepuff?"  
She nodded. "When he's over Jude and Ced will head straight outside to practice. I don't know if they talk much about anything other than Quidditch..." she paused upon noticing the other boy's confusion. "What about you, I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name."

The boy smiled, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

Beatrice blinked at him. "You mean...your, _him_? Great Scott..." she make a motion with her hand in front of her forehead in a bad attempt of mimicking the shape of his scar in the air.

Harry laughed and moved his shaggy black hair out of the way. Sure enough beneath the thick locks was a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Wicked..." she muttered.

Again, he laughed. "It's just a scar. And what is Quidditch by the way?"

Ron gaped at him, "You don't know what Quidditch is?!"

"Give him a break, not everyone grew up around Quidditch." said Beatrice, "Quidditch is a sport, it's kind of hard to explain but there will be plenty of matches this year to watch and Ron and I can explain to you what's happening. You're going to love it, it's like the wizarding world's version of football, everybody wants to play it and everyone loves going to games."

Ron cocked his head. "What's football?"

"Muggle sport. Jude used to play before he got accepted into Hogwarts."

"So you're a muggleborn then?"

Beatrice shook her head. "Half-blood, but I guess we, Jude and I, could technically be muggleborn because we were raised outside of the wizarding world. I didn't know anything about it until Jude got his letter."

"I'm a pureblood," said Ron, "Not that it matters."

Beatrice nodded absent mindedly as she took a book out from her backpack, _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Have you tried any spells yet?" asked Ron.

She shook her head. "Though I've read just about all the books on the list I haven't acutually been able to try anything yet."

"My brother George gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," he said, pointing to the rather fat rat sniffing the empty bertie bott's every flavor beans box on his leg. "Want to see?"

Beatrice and Harry nodded anxiously. "Alright," he said with a grin. "Sulight, daisies-"

He opened his mouth to continue when the compartment door slid open again. A girl searched the compartment with her eyes, then when certain that whatever she was looking for wasn't in there she turned her attention to Harry, Ron, and Beatrice. "Have you seen a toad?" she asked, "A boy named Neville's lost one."

They shook their heads saying that they had not seen the toad.

"Oh," said she, upon realizing Ron holding his wand aloft, "Were you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron rolled his eyes and started the spell over again, "Sunlight, daises, bottom-a-low, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

There was a flash of bright light then the box of bertie bott's every flavor beans box flew off the rat's head, but other than that nothing else happened and Scabbers certainly did not turn yellow.

"It's not very good is it?" said the girl, "Of course, I've tried a few spells myself, by they've all worked for me. Here, let me show you." she took a seat beside Beatrice and pointed her wand at Harry. "For example, Oculous Repario."

There was a faint SNAP then the tape on Harry's glasses disappered and his glasses were fixed, as if brand new. Harry removed his glasses and examined them, looking to Beatrice as if for an explanation.

"Holy Cricket..." the girl gasped, "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger," she turned to Beatrice and Ron, a disgusted look coming to her face when she looked from one to the other. Ron was scarffing down sweets, not bothering to quiet his smacking. Beatrice could understand how Hermione could have been disgusted, it wasn't a pretty sight. "And you two are."

"Beatrice Mitchell. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Hermione smiled and said the same.

"Uh, Ron Weasley," managed Ron between bites.

"Pleasure...anyways, you all better get changed into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she stood up to leave, but stopped at the door and turned to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?" She motioned to the right side of his nose, "Just there."


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

Beatrice held her breath. The moment had arrived that she dreaded the most...the sorting ceremony. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor...if she was separated from Jude. She tried to keep her emotions at bay as she followed Professor McGonagall down to the front of the Great Hall.

It was like a scene straight from a dream. The ceiling was bewitched to resemble the night sky, a deep blue and black with stars scattered about, even the moon was there. And the candles that lit the room floated above them calmly, it was amazing that the wax didn't drip from them, then again there was probably a charm for that too.

She searched eagerly for Jude. She knew she would feel better knowing he was there. Eventually she found him. He sat with other three boys at the Gryffindor table, all with bright red hair. Beatrice assumed they were Ron's brothers. When she caught his eyes, he waved to her, smiling encouragingly. Satisfied, she turned back to the front and watched as Professor McGonagall pulled out a wooden stool and placed and old, ragged, brown hat upon it.

Without warning, the seams ripped and what seemed like eyes and a mouth appeared, shaped with the folds of the hat. No sooner did the mouth appear did the hat begin to speak:

_"oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowler hats black, and top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivarly set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin where you will meet your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And Don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap!"_

-Jk Rowling

One by one the first years were sorted into their houses. Hermione, Ron, and Harry already sat at the Gryffindor table, talking merrily with Ron's brothers and Jude which just made her want to be in Gryffindor more. Before she knew it Professor McGonagall called her name.

She wasn't too nervous until she sat on the stool and realized every eye was on her. She jumped slightly when the sorting hat spoke into her ear for only her to hear, "It's apparent what you want...but is that best for you? You have brains to be in Ravenclaw and loyalty to be in Hufflepuff..."

"I've never wanted anything more." she whispered.

"Ah...determined are we? Daring...I suppose I should place you in...GRYFFINDOR!" the last word yelled for all to hear.

Beatrice smiled broadly as she skipped off the stage and to the Gryffindor table. Jude patted her on the back as she took a seat next to him, "See? Now what'd I tell you? There was nothing to be nervous about!"

"So this is the Beatrice you speak so much about." said one of the Weasley boys, leaning over the table to make eye contact with her. "And believe me, I do mean a LOT, just on and on and -"

Beatrice giggled, "I hope they were good things..."

"They were," Jude assured her, "This is Fred by the way, Fred Weasley and the champ beside him is my mate George..." The boys looked exactly alike, definitely identical twins. Beatrice couldn't imagine how she was ever going to tell them apart. "I know it's confusing at first but you'll get used to it."

"It's amazing that such a pretty little girl like you could come from the same parents as this ugly bloke." said Fred, ruffling Jude's hair.

"Hey," he shoved him in the shoulder, "Anyways, this is their older brother, Percy."

Percy held out his hand promptly which Beatrice reluctantly accepted. "I'm also a Gryffindor house Prefect." he added, pointing to the small gold pin on his robes. It made sense Percy was a prefect, he was the picture of conformity, much unlike his brothers.

"And then there's-"

"Ron," she finished for him, "We met on the train already."

"Aww, Ickle Ronniekins is making friends!" George teased.

"Shut it, George." muttered Ron.

"Now, now Ronniekins," said Fred wagging a finger at him, "You best respect your elders."

"Elders? Your only two years older!"

"No talking back, Ronnie." said George.

Percy rolled his eyes at his brothers. "You two are so immature."

"I'm sorry not all of us can be 'Perfect Percy'."

"Whatever," he said, "I have to take the first years to te dormitory, if you'll excuse me." He stood sharply and walked to the end of the table to begin calling the first years to follow him.

"I guess I have to go then." said Beatrice to Jude.

He nodded, "Go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room."

* * *

Beatrice felt so small walking through the halls. The ceiling was high that she could scarcely see it. Portraits hung upon every wall that moved and greeted them as they walked by. Beatrice smiled and waved at them in return. Words could hardly explain what was going through her mind. It was almost as if she was in the best dream she ever had and she was scared she would wake up at some point.

She was so busy drinking in every detail of the castle that she nearly ran into Neville when they stopped in front of a portrait of a woman in 18th century clothing. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." said Percy.

The woman nodded and slowly the portrait creaked open, revealing a door behind it leading to the Gryffindor common room. "This is the Gryffindor common room," he said, "Your dorm rooms will be up the stairs and to your left for the boys and girls, the same on your right. In your room you will find your belongings have already been brought up."

The common room was warm and inviting. A fire crackled in the hearth, it was furnished with scarlet colored arm chairs and couches. The walls were covered with red and gold tapestries that looked about as old as the castle itself. Overall it gave off a homey sort of feel. "You can go on to your rooms if you like."

Beatrice decided to wait for Jude before retreating off to bed. It wasn't too much longer before he walked through the porthole with Fred an George. "I thought you weren't coming...I've been waiting for ages!" she said sarcasticly.

Jude chuckled and nudged her shoulder. "You have to wait for me, it's getting late, you best better get to bed we start class tomorrow."

"And what else does daddy's little girl need to do?" said Fred, slumping back in a arm chair.

Based on their behavior so far Beatrice didn't particularly fancy Fred and George Weasley. They came across as arrogant and immature, not to mention she hated how they kept teasing her and Jude about how Jude looked out for her. Jude was just trying to be a good brother, there was nothing wrong with that. The didn't understand why Jude was so protective over her so what right did they have to make fun of them for it? If they only knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Use It Well

The next day Beatrice's mind was too occupied with classes that she didn't even remember her anger towards Fred and George. At lunch, Beatrice sat with Hermione, Parvati Patil, and a couple other Gryffindor girls that she a added to her growing list of friends. They chatted merrily about their classes and wondering about the ones still to come.

Parvati mentioned how she had a sister in their year that had been placed in Ravenclaw. A tinge struck Beatrice, thinking that that could have been her and Jude...she couldn't bear to be separated from him...not after what had happened.

She tried not to show how uneasy her thoughts made her and instead focused more on her Shepard's Pie. "Well, I think I'm going to go see Padma," said Parvati, "I'll see you in Charms next period then."

Hermione and Beatrice bid her good bye and returned to their lunch. "She's quite nice." said Beatrice, "I'm glad it's been easy to make friends so far, everyone's been so friendly."

Hermione heartily agreed. "I quite like the classes as well, there's so much to learn! I'm a bit full now, do you want to come with me to the library? I hadn't the chance to take a look at it this morning, but I figured I would take advantage of the long lunch break..."

"No thank you, I was going to go to the black lake after I'm finished, but maybe another time."

"Alright, I'm sure I'll be wanting to go again. See you later!"

Beatrice returned to her Shepard's Pie, picking at it more than eating it. Across from her at the HufflePuff table Cedric and Jude discussed Quidditch tactics (she could tell from the hand gestures). Now that he had the comfort of knowing she was in the same house as him, it was obvious that Jude wanted his space and she knew better than to crowd it, she would just have to talk to Cedric later.

She was about to abandon her Shepard's Pie when someone slid onto the bench beside to her, joined by another someone on the other side. "Daddy's girl not with Daddy? How odd."

She grimaced, looking on either side of her. Every ounce of anger she had the previous night flooding back to her. Fred and George smirked, as if challenging her to reply.

"He's not my 'Daddy' and he's just looking out for me, okay? There's nothing wrong with that."

"You mean other than being over-protective?" said one.

"And over-bearing?" added the other.

"You don't understand."

"Then why don't you enlighten us?"

She rolled her eyes and squeezed her way out of the Weasley sandwhich. "I don't have to tell you two anything, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the black lake now."

She bitterly regretted telling them where she was headed when she had just gotten comfortable and was nearly completely emerced in her novel when she was once again joined by the twins, one on either side. "Do you want something?" she asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

George looked across Beatrice to Fred, "Do we, Freddie?"

"Why the tone, Mitchell?"

"Mitchell? That's what your calling me now? I have a first name, you know."

"Again with the tone."

"I think you're annoying her, Freddie. Not a very good impression."

That was it. She slammed her book shut with a thick THUMP to let out her over-flowed agrivation.

"You want to talk about impressions? How about last night? Was I supposed to think you were _funny_ to keep teasing Jude like that? He was just trying to be a good big brother. He gets really defensive about things too, I could tell he was getting angry yet you kept on! Do you two _ever_ stop?!"

"We were just joking around, Mitchell. We didn't mean anything by it..." said Fred.

"Well then maybe you need to learn how to stop when it's not funny anymore." she snapped.

"Sorry..." they muttered, lowering their heads in shame.

"We truly didn't mean anything by it though," said George.

She sighed. They did seem sorry and after yelling at them she began to feel guilty for doing so.

"I suppose I should be sorry too...for jumping to conclusions." she smiled and nudged them both in the shoulder. "I forgive you though."

They beamed.

"Friends then?" asked Fred.

She nodded. "Friends."

* * *

It seemed like a matter of days before it was Halloween. The Great Hall was decorated with jack-o-lanterns and skeletons and the ghosts had fun scaring people around the corridors. Live bats swooped around making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

Halloween dinner was spectacular. On the table was every candy you could possibly imagine, it was a wonder if anyone ate anything other than sweets. Lightning flashed outdoors, but it didn't damper anyones spirits.

Beatrice sat with Jude on one side, Fred and George on the other, and Harry and Ron across from her. She double checked the table to see if Hermione had perhaps gone to sit with Parvati instead, but she was nowhere in sight. "Have you two seen Hermione? I just noticed she was missing."

Neville leaned over from beside Harry. "She's been in the girls' bathroom all afternoon, crying."

Ron looked a bit awkward. They all knew it was because of him that she was upset. "I'll go and talk to her later," Beatrice offered, "She'll be sure to listen to me..."

They all went back to their dinners when Professor Qurriell sprinted into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone watched eagerly as he fell at the head table in front of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "Troll, in the dungeon-I thought you ought to know..."

The he sank to the floor and fainted.

There was an uproar. People quickly dropped their food and made a mad dash for the doors.

"SILENCE!" shouted Professor Dumbledore at the top of his lungs. "Everyone please, don't panic. Prefects lead your house back to your dormitory."

Percy sprang into action. "First years over here please! Follow me!"

Beatrice, Harry, and Ron began to follow him when a thought came to Beatrice. "What about Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "What about her?"

"She was in the girls' bathroom, remember? She doesn't know about the Troll."

Ron bit his lip. "Alright, but Percy better not see us. Beatrice, you stay behind and make sure he doesn't see us leaving.

"But I'm going too!"

Ron shook his head. "If you left you'd be a dead give away, Jude would know the second you were gone. This way, if we leave someone behind, they can cover for us, until we get back...just say we went to the boys' dormitory or something."

Beatrice sighed. She knew he was right. "Fine, just don't get yourselves killed."

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared the entire tale with her. She was amazed how they had gotten out alive, after all the match wasn't exactly what you would call fair, three first years against a fully grown Mountain Troll. The most mysterious thing about the tale was how Snape had been heading to the third floor as the Troll roamed the school. The trio had mentioned to her about how the forbidden floor had a room with a three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor...the question was why was Snape going there.

"Well the dog is definately guarding something," Hermione concluded. "But, what? That's the question."

Beatrice agreed. "And the Troll corresponding with him heading to the third floor..." then it hit her, "A diversion! Snape let the Troll loose in the castle, knowing that that would distract everyone so he could easily slip away unnoticed to steal whatever is under that trapdoor."

"It all makes sense!" exclaimed Harry. "That's why Snape had blood on his leg last night in the bathroom. He tried to get past Fluffy, but he got bit."

"Now we just have to find out _what _exactly Snape's after." Ron reminded them.

"But today you just need to focus on Quidditch, Harry." said Beatrice, "I still cannot believe it! The youngest Seeker in a century!"

It was then that they were joined by Snape. He looked at the four suspiciously, "After fighting off Trolls, Mr. Potter, I suspect a game of Quidditch will be easy, even if you are playing Slytherin."

"He's only saying that to discourage you because you're playing his house." Beatrice assured him, "I'm going to go find Cedric and Jude, but I'm positive you'll do just fine. Good luck and I'll find you after the match."

The three bid her good bye and went back to discussing Snape.

It was not long before she came across her brother and Cedric. They sat right outside the Great Hall on the main stair case. She smiled and waved to them which they returned, beckoning her over to join them.

"Long time, no see." said Cedric, hugging her quickly before retuning to his seat. "I'm sorry I didn't come find you sooner."

"Sooner's better than never!" she replied, "I just came to check on Jude...first game of the season and all..."

Cedric nodded. "We've been talking about it all week! Of course I'm routing on Gryffindor, isn't that right, Jude? Anyways, I was going to try to sneak into the Gryffindor stands if you want to sit together or sonething."

"Sure, that would be great!"

"I guess I'll catch you two later then," said Jude, "Wood's going to want us to be there early for his before game speech," he rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I've heard it so much now that I know it by heart, no thanks to Fred and George...anyways, catch you later."

"Well you want to head on down to the Quidditch Pitch? We can get good seats...It'll also give us some time alone before the crowd comes to catch up...besides, I want to know all about your first weeks at Hogwarts!"

Cedric couldn't help but notice how much Beatrice had grown up since he'd last seen her. She was certainly going to be a very attractive...not that she wasn't now, but he was certain her looks would grow more and more the older she became. However, beauty only went so far in Cedric's mind, he also admired a girl that could carry on a good conversation and actually had a brain in their pretty heads, and Beatrice certainly had both...stop it.

What was he thinking? Not only was she only eleven, but she was also the little sister of his best friend. She didn't look or act her age...no. He couldn't keep thinking that way. He couldn't do that to Jude, they'd been like brothers for years and he knew how much Beatrice meant to him.

"Ced, are you even listening?"

"Wait, what?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Um, no,sorry."

"I asked if you were stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break."

"Oh, um, no."

"Pity, Jude and I are staying...I think the Weasleys are too and definately Harry...pretty much all of our good friends are going to be with us...except you. I suppose it will still be fun, but it won't be the same without you. You're part of the family."

"Yeah, I thought so..." he said, his thoughts wondering to places they shouldn't in respect for Jude.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, um, nothing." As if right on cue the players started to come out on the field and the game began.

"Look, there's Jude!" said Beatrice, clearly distracted by the match.

Though Cedric didn't want it to be true, he was beginning to consider his feelings for the young girl. He loved the way she looked at him with those bright green eyes...her long, dark hair and the way it shone in the sun...stop it. Her smile...the way she laughed...stop thinking about it. But he couldn't, he couldn't truthfully deny any of it.

* * *

Before too long it was Christmas, one of Beatrice's favorite times of the year. Most of the student body left to go home for the holidays, but now with Beatrice at Hogwarts, Jude really didn't have a reason to go home, after all they didn't have much a home to go back to. The only other Gryffindors staying with them were Harry and the Weasleys.

She enjoyed having the boys' company, but felt very alone sleeping in the girls' dormitory all alone at night, so she instead found herself sleeping in the common room with Jude. Jude came up with the idea to make a pallet on the ground using the sofa cushions for them so she wouldn't have to be alone, which pleased Beatrice immensely.

It snowed most of the days, keeping them shut indoors, having to amuse themselves with wizard's chess and whatever games they could come up with. Harry and Ron seemed to be keeping to themselves a bit. She assumed it was nothing to be worried about.

Christmas morning she and Jude awoke to Ron running down the stairs and seeing the presants beneath the tree, begin to yell "HARRY, WAKE UP!"

Pretty soon everyone had been awoken and began opening up presents. Each of the Weasley boys and Harry got a sweater with their first initial stitched on it which they quickly put on over their pajamas. Beatrice had knitted a scarf which she gave to Jude with a matching hat and gloves, red and gold for Gryffindor. Jude had surprised Beatrice with a new copy of one of her favorite novels, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen which she had to explain to the Weasleys, was a muggle book.

No present, however, amounted up to the last one Harry opened up. The older boys had gone down to breakfast when Beatrice discovered one parcel that had not been unwrapped yet. "It has your name on it." she said, handing it to Harry.

On it was a card reading 'Your father left this in my possession before he died, it's time it was returned to you, use it well' in curly writting. Reluctantly, he opened up the lumpy parcel. Inside was a sort of cloak.

He stood up and tried it on, his body from the head down disappeared as the cloak covered it.

Ron gasped. "Woah! That's an invisiblity cloak! They're really rare!"

"I'm invisible?" said Harry confusidly, looking down at his body, "Woah, my body's gone!"

"Who could've given that to you?" asked Beatrice, examining the card.

"I dunno," he said, coming over and looking at the card as well, "It just said 'use it well'."


	4. Chapter 4: The Mirror of Erised

It was a cold, dark night. Snow blew silently outside the Hogwarts castle, a few flakes latching on to the window panes, freezing them so that they soon would be covered with ice.

All were asleep in the Gryffindor tower, all except Beatrice Mitchell. She could not sleep for some reason so she instead sat by the window, tracing little designs in the frost with a little thimble she had found. Her thoughts wandered else where from Hogwarts to where she hardly dared thinking of...her parents. She didn't like to talk about them, not even to Jude, but somehow she knew it was going to have to be told someday.

She jumped as she heard footsteps descending from the stairs. "Shh!"

It was Harry. "I don't want to wake anyone else up. I'm going down to the library to get information on Nicholas Flamel...do you want to come?"

Beatrice nodded. "Of course...but how are we going to get down to the library unnoticed?"

He smiled mischievously. "My invisibility cloak, of course."

Walking down the hallway underneath the invisibility cloak was harder than it looked, and with two people was even harder. The stood one behind the other, tip-toeing down the corridors to the library, even their breaths were monitored so they weren't too loud.

The door creaked as Harry pushed it open and made a faint THUMP when it closed behind them. "We've got to be more careful with sound." whispered Beatrice, "Now, which section?"

"The restricted section."

Beatrice nodded and tip-toed behind him to the rows of bookcases locked behind a gate. Now she understood why they had to go at night. Normally you could only check out, let alone look in the restricted section if you had a special note from a teacher, which they certainly lacked. Upon opening the latch to the gates Beatrice jumped at the creaking. "Just get in there quickly," she advised, "And but a book in between the gate and the door so it doesn't slam shut."

Harry nodded and quickly obeyed. "Now, where would Nicholas Flamel be?" He placed the cloak on the table in front of the bookshelf and his lantern atop it.

"What about 'Famous Alchemists'?" Beatrice suggested, but Harry didn't seem to be listening and instead pulled out a large black and silver volume with quite some difficulty, for it seemed rather heavy.

Balancing it on his knee, he allowed the book to fall open. Only, when it did open, a large face appeared and shrieked a horridly loud note. As quickly as he could, Harry shut the book and shoved it back onto the shelf, but, unfortunately the shrieking had gone by unheared by just Harry and Beatrice.

"Who's in here?" it was the unmistakenable voice of Argus Filtch, the caretaker.

Harry snatched the invisiblity cloak so quickly that the lantern fell to the ground and shattered. Not being able to to anything about it, Harry covered himself and Beatrice with the cloak and made a quiet, but mad dash for the exit. "I know you're in here...you can't hide..." spoke the low, raspy voice of Flitch as they sqeezed out of the small opening in the door that he had left.

Just when they thought they were safe, the turned the corner to find Snape pinning Qurriell to the wall. They stopped abruptly, keeping a safe distance from them.

"Severus...I-I..."

"You don't want me as your enemy, Professor," threatened Snape to the blabbring and rather frightened Qurriell.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean," he paused, turning to where Harry and Beatrice stood. Quickly Beatrice cupped her hand of Harry's mouth. Snape reached out and made to grab the cloak off of them, but when he grasped nothing he turned back to Qurriell, "We'll have another chat like this later...perhaps by then you can sort out where your loyalties lie."

Flitch came running, the broken lantern in his hand wobbling as he went. "I found this in the library," he panted, "It's still hot, that means a student's out of bed."

The teachers hurried away, giving Harry and Beatrice the oppurtunity to escape. Deciding itwas better to stay hidden for awhile than trying to sneak back to the Gryffindor tower the two went into the room at the end of the hall.

The room was empty except for a mirror. It was tall with golden accents, some type of latin written across the top. Curious as to what it was, she and Harry advanced closer to investigate.

The closer she got something seemed to appear in the mirror, or better yet, someone. She jumped when she realized it was her mother and turned around quickly, but she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't, she was dead. Then her mother disappeared and her father appeared with a letter in his hand.

"Harry...what do you see in the mirror?"

"My parents...what about you?"

"My mother, as if she was alive again and my father, carrying a letter for me...perhaps this mirror only shows lies because everything I've seen so far wouldn't happen."

Harry turned from the mirror and looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't like to talk about it..." she said, "And I will only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

She sighed. "Here it goes. After my mum died a couple years ago my dad started drinking. One bad decision led to another and he eventually landed himself in jail. He wrote Jude and I for a while but then slowly he stopped replying...it's been a year since his last letter."

"I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "Don't be. As far as Jude and I are concerned he probably doesn't want anything else to do with us. That's why Jude is so protective over me though...all we have in the world is each other."

"And that's why you got so angry at Fred and George..."

She nodded. She knew she left out bits and pieces, but she figured it was safer this way. If Harry told anyone it wouldn't be such drastic gossip as it would be if she'd told him the full story. "I'm sorry about your parents as well..." she said quickly, "I think it would be hard to grow up without even so much as knowing them."

He nodded. "But at least now I know I'm not the only one that knows what it's like." he said, a sad smile crossing his face.

They didn't have to say it for it to be known. They had a new found bond that only made their friendship stronger. Beatrice only hoped it would last.


	5. Chapter 5: Book Signings and Mandrakes

***I re-wrote chapter three, for those of you that are like me and just continue on from where you left off...I would really recommend going back and reading it because the part I added is sort of the beginning of the entire romance...just saying...**

**By the way, don't be afraid to review! I don't even care if it's not positive...I want to know if any of you think the story is lacking in someway or if you have any helpful suggestions. Also, if there's any questions you have about something I put in the story or anything else you can think of I'll be happy to answer...unless it's significant to the plot...that's top secret :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Let's get back to the story.**

**(I do not own Harry Potter, they strictly belong to the amazingly talented JK Rowling...the only characters that are truly mine *so far...I may add more OCs in back stories or something* are Jude and Beatrice Mitchell)**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never been completely open with Beatrice about whatever mystery they were attempting to solve, but she didn't think much of it. She didn't realize exactly how dangerous their little 'adventure' was until she found out that Harry had been found in some secret room unconscious and had been taken to the hospital wing.

Frightened of the unknown, she quickly made a beeline for the hospital wing upon hearing the news. Madam Pomfrey was busy shooing out a group of girls when she entered.

She sighed. "You aren't another 'secret admirer' here to leave him sweets when he wakes up, are you? That's the second group I've had today!"

Beatrice shook here head, "No, I'm just a friend."

Madam Pomfrey sighed again, this time with relief. "Then by all means, stay as long as you want...but if any of those girls come back in, do me a favor and send them away for me...I'll be in my office, tell me when you leave."

Beatrice nodded and took a seat in the chair next to Harry's bed. She watched his stomach move up and down for a few seconds to be sure he was still breathing. He was bruised in several places, including his arms and legs. In other places were fresh scabs where he had bled, such as one of his wrists and a thin cut upon his cheek. His left arm was bandaged in a sort of cast as well.

She glanced over at all the gifts and cards stacked upon his bedside table and food tray. Among them was a get well card shaped like a snitch that was charmed to flutter a little off the surface and flash 'Get well soon, love the Gryffindor Qudditch team' on either wing.

She smiled and looked back to Harry. "The Quidditch team has been by, I see. I mean, I suppose they're a little bummed that we lost the Quidditch house cup, they're star Seeker being in the hospital and all, but everyone is more concerned about you than a trophy..." she sighed, "I don't know what happened and I doubt I ever will, but I care about you, Harry. You're my best friend...I wouldn't have told you what I did if I didn't trust you completely...of course you'll never hear this..." she sighed again, this time at her stupidity. "Just get yourself better then."

* * *

Before she knew it summer had arrived. Beatrice was sad to be leaving Hogwarts, it was like a second home to her now. On the train she sat in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, promising each other they would write over the summer. She loved her new found friends and had grown very close to them over the school year, Hermione espcially.

As the boys talked about Quidditch she and Hermione began to make plans to visit each other over the summer. It was both a joyus and sorry occasion, but at least there would always be next year.

* * *

Beatrice's summer mainly consisted of writing Harry, Ron, and Hermione...occasionally one of her letters to Ron intercepted by either Fred or George resulting in an apologetic reply from Ron for the prank letter from either Fred or George. Harry never seemed to reply to any of her letters, but she supposed it was because of his Aunt and Uncle...from what he told her about them last year they're really awful people.

As far as face to face interaction went, Beatrice stayed with Hermione at least twice over the summer months due to the pleasant surprise of finding out that they lived not far from each other. Cedric, had also been a frequent visitor. He seemed different to Beatrice...before only consumed with Quidditch and whatever else he and Jude talked about, he now seemed very interested in whatever she was doing or thinking.

She found it odd, but rather flattering at the same time. What girl wouldn't want attention from a handsome, older lad like him? She had always secretly fancied him, but she never imagined she would ever get attention in return. It was a pleasant change of events.

She wrote Hermione about it. Being the only girls in their current core group of friends, she and Hermione shared the girl-bound where they felt comfortable talking about boys and other girl issues.

Of course, when Hermione replied she was happy for her, but they both agreed that they shouldn't jump to conclusions and assume he fancies her due to the fact that he was an older boy and it was far fetched that he fancied a younger girl. She also added that she was going to Flourish and Blotts for a Gilderoy Lockhart book signing in a couple of weeks and invited her to stay with her again so they could go together.

Beatrice had read a few of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, such as _Gadding with Ghouls _which she found quite interesting so she agreed to go.

Everyone seemed to be out shopping for school that day, even the Weasleys were at Flourish and Blotts. "We traveled by flo powder," said Ron, "Harry came with us, but he's seemed to have ended up in a different chimney..." he added, after explaining to her what flo powder was.

"How did he get to your house in the first place?" she asked, "Surely his Aunt and Uncle didn't just let him come."

"That's where we come in," said Fred.

"It was truly brilliant," added George, "We took the Ford Anglia and broke him out."

"He had bars on his window, we used a grappling hook and pulled them right off the brick!" said Fred.

"Yeah, if only we hadn't been caught...Mum gave us an earful."

It was then that Harry arrived, trailing behind Hermione. Beatrice smiled broadly, rushing over to give him a hug. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"Thank goodness, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, dusting him off, "We were hoping you had only gone a grate too far."

Her attention was only taken off of Harry when Gilderoy Lockhart was announced. She sighed. "Here he is..."

"Mum fancies him," said Ron, earning himself a shove to the arm from his mother.

Mostly all Beatrice had taken from the signing was that Gilderoy Lockhary was quite possibly the most arrogant man alive and that the majority of his fans where women that only liked him for his looks and hardly for his accomplishments.

Just when they were about to leave they were stopped by Draco Malfoy, a horrid boy who thought he was better than everyone else just because he was a Pure blood. He sneered at them and then turned to Harry. "I bet you loved that, Potter," he said, referring to when Lockhart had grabbed Harry for a picture that was most likely to be put on the front page of the Daily Prophet, "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sibling stood confidently in front of him. "Leave him alone." she spat.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco teased.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely," it was his father, Lucius Malfoy. Beatrice couldn't imagine him being much better. Glancing at the snake at the head of his cane, her suspicious had been proven correct. "Mr. Potter," he held out his hand, "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last."

He pulled him closer, peering at his scar, "Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." said Harry simply. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name." said Lucius, "Or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Hermione.

"And you must be Miss. Granger." said Lucius, turning to Hermione, "Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

He then turned to Beatrice, who stood beside her. "And I know you, Miss. Mitchell. Yes, your mother is as much as a blood traitor as you can get. Now you can see where marrying that _Muggle_ has gotten her now. Though you may be a Half blood by birth your no better than the other Mudbloods."

Beatrice shuttered at the mentioning of her mother. "Let me see," he had continued on to the Weasleys, taking Ginny's book out of her cauldron. "Red hair, vacant expressions...tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys."

"Children," cut in Mr. Weasley, "It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, with all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime...but judging by the state of this, I'd say not." said Lucius smugly. "What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." said Mr. Weasley.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles," he shook his head and slipped Ginny's book...or no, there was two...was there two before? Never mind. "And I thought your family could sink no lower." he smiled slyly. "I'll see you at work."

Draco picked up the hint to leave, "See you at school." he sneered, adding an extra glare to all of them before followin his father out of the store.

* * *

Soon it was time to be heading back to Hogwarts and Beatrice couldn't have been happier. Hermione and Beatrice found it odd that they couldn't find Harry and Ron, but didn't get overly alarmed, assuming they had perhaps sat with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan instead and decided to sit with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and the Patil twins instead.

They began to worry a but more a dinner though, when they were once again absent and when they had asked Seamus and Dean if they had seen them the replied that they had not. The next morning in Herbology, however they were present.

"Good morning, everyone," said a plump, graying witch in brown robes, apron, gloves, and ear muffs.

"Good morning Professor Sprout."

"Welcome to Greenhouse Tree, second years," she said, "Gather around, everyone. Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

As if by instinct, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss. Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been Pertrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Sprout. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on right away? Quickly. Flaps tight down, and watch me closely."

She set a pot in front of her and placed her hand on the stem beneth the leaves of the plant. "You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull itsharply out of the pot," as she did so an ugly plant-looking baby came out from under the dirt, uttering an ear-splitting scream. "Got it? And now you dunk it into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

Neville took one look at the Mandrake and fell over. Professor Sprout sighed. "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No ma'am," said Beatrice, "He's just fainted."

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up."


	6. Chapter 6: Ron's Misfourtunes

**Thanks for the favorites and the new follower! I hope for many more in the future and please remember to review.**

* * *

Everyone was relieved to be released to lunch after a morning of screaming Mandrake saplings. Neville, who had awoken after class had been dismissed, remembered close to nothing of what had happened to make him pass out in the first place. Beatrice took the liberty of explaining what had happened and what he had missed once they were seated in the Great Hall.

"You didn't miss a very fun lesson," she assured him, "In fact it was rather horrid."

Dean agreed heartily from Beatrice's side that was unoccupied by Neville. "Even with the earmuffs the Mandrake's screams were awful. It's a wonder how much worse it get without them."

Meanwhile, Ron wrapped spell-o-tape round and round his broken wand and sighed when he realized it was going to do him no good. "Say it. I'm doomed."

Harry nodded in agreement. "You're doomed."

Without warning there was a bright flash and a squeaky, high-pitched voice issued afterward, saying, "Hiya, Harry."

A small first year boy stood before them, an old fashioned camera in his hands. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too!" he said, proudly pointing the the Gryffindor code of arms embroidered on his cloak.

Harry smiled and politely replied, "Hi Colin, nice to meet you." but was interrupted by the screech of an owl flying over head.

"Ron, is that your owl?" asked Dean.

Everyone watched as the big, brown barn owl flew straight into a bowl of potato chips, spilling them all over the table. "Bloody bird's a menace," grumbled Ron, reaching for the envelope the owl held in its beak.

Ron's eyes widened in realization when he saw the scarlet coloring. "Oh no..."

"Look everyone," said Seamus, "Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

"Go on, Ron," said Neville, "I ignored one from my Gran once...it was horrible."

Ron turned back to the envelope, turning it around to the back and shakily breaking the seal. Beatrice understood what the big deal about having a Howler was when the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley came bellowing out.

"Ronald Weasley!" The envelope shaped into a mouth before continuing. "How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!" the mouth turned and looked down the table at Ginny, "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud." it turned back to Ron and stuck its ribbon-tongue out at him before ripping itself to shreds.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Cedric.

Today was one of the off days that he and Beatrice actually had the opportunity to spend some time together, while Jude was at Quidditch practice. Sometimes they would take this time to go to the lake or study in the library, but today they decided to walk through the corridors.

Beatrice shrugged. "He's okay...doesn't seem to know too much, does he? He let loose a swarm of Cornish Pixies in my class...he left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I to take care of them. Poor Neville was left on the chandelier."

Cedric laughed. "I'm sorry, it's not funny that your friend was suck on the chandelier...well okay, it kinda is. Anyways, so you aren't like all those other girls that are mad about Lockhart?"

"Nope. Personally I-oh no, this can't be good." she looked out in the court yard. The Gryffindor Qudditch team was face to face with Slytherin and everyone knew it wasn't by choice. "I'll catch you later, Ced," she said, heading towards the mass of athletes, "I've got to go."

"You see, Weasley," said Draco as she approached, "Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione, "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." spat Malfoy.

Everyone gaped at him.

Ron's face hardened. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." he raised his wand. "Eat slugs!"

His spell rebound, pushing him to the ground. Hermione, Beatrice, and the entire Gryffindor Qudditch team came to his aid. His face had turned an awful shade of green.

"You okay, Ron?" said Hermione, as he attempted to prop himself up. "Say something."

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but instead of words a big, slimy slug plopped out of his mouth and onto the ground. The ever-present, Colin Crevey snapped a picture excitedly, "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" he asked anxiously.

"No Colin," he said, helping Ron to his feet, "Get out of the way."

"Let's take him to Hargrid's." suggested Beatrice, "He'll know what to do."

* * *

The half-giant Hogwarts Game Keeper was always one of the first they would turn to when in need. Last year, even if not intentionally, he helped them out immensely by giving them information concerning Nicholas Flammel and Fluffy, the three-headed dog that guarded the trapdoor on the third floor. Though naïve at times, Hagrid was proved to be a loyal and good friend.

"This calls for a specialist's equipment," he said, handing Ron a bucket to spit the slugs into. "Nothing to do but wait until it stops, I'm afraid." he added, slumping back into on of his humongous armchairs.

As if on cue, Ron bleched out a giant vomit-green slug into the bucket. Hagrid cringed. "Better out than in...who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy." said Beatrice.

"He called Hermione..." started Harry, "Well, I don't know exactly what it means..."

"He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid gasped. "He did not..."

Harry still seemed confused. "What's a Mudblood?"

"It means 'dirty blood'." said Hermione, "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggleborn, someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me..."

"It's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation." added Beatrice.

Hagrid nodded, "See, the thing is, Harry, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call Pureblood."

"That's horrible."

Ron spit up another slug and weakly muttered. "It's disgusting."

"And it's codswallop to a boot." continued Hagrid, "Dirty blood. Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that isn't Half-blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do." he smiled at her encouragingly, "Come here." he took her hand and looked her in the eyes in a father-like way. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Times Grow Darker

Ever since the writing on the wall was discovered saying '_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware_' in blood, everyone's emotions were on edge and Professor McGonagall's tale of the legend of the Chamber of Secrets wasn't exactly reassuring. Though nothing struck as much fear and anxiety as much as when first year Colin Creevey turned up petrified.

Now everyone knew this was not just a legend, it was real and whatever monster was in the Chamber would attack anyone deemed unworthy to study magic by the heir of Slytherin...and if Harry and Ron's suspicions of the heir being Malfoy was true then there was many more people other than Muggleborns that had a reason to worry.

"I just hope this works..." said Beatrice, handing Hermione a jar of Lacewing Flies to add to the potion. If the heir was Malfoy she had no doubt at all that he would be after her. Malfoy could never miss an oppurtunity to remind her that she was no better than a Mudblood. Her mother was a disgrace in their view and Beatrice and Jude were that and worse, due to the fact they were raised in the Muggle world.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It would be horrible if it happens again...terrible things could happen."

"Again?" said Hermione, "You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

"Of course," said Ron, "Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. Now he's taught Draco how to do it."

"Maybe," Hermione allowed, "We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

"Enlighten me, why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight..." he paused, scanning the setting, "In the middle of the girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Hermione and Beatrice laughed, sharing a knowing glance, "No one ever comes in here," said Beatrice.

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

A transparent girl peeked out from behind the stall behind Ron. "I'm Moaning Myrtle!" she said angrily. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?" With that she began to cry and plummeted back into her toilet with a ear-splitting scream.

"She's a little sensitive..." said Hermione.

* * *

In light of the dark events that took place in the last few weeks Professor Dumbledore had allowed Professor Lockhart to start a dueling club to properly teach students how to defend themselves if the situation called for it. Just about everyone was there which meant just about everyone was there to witness Harry speaking Parseltongue resulting in the suspicion that Harry was the heir of Slytherin.

Of course, Ron, Hermione, and Beatrice wanted to believe that it wasn't Harry, but things weren't looking good. Fred and George, humorous as ever, even in such grim times, became accostumed to telling people not to get too close to Harry for the danger of being petrified.

"Have you two a serious bone in your body?" asked Beatrice one time when she was present to see them in the act. "Can't you see how much it's bothering him?"

"Everyone needs a good laugh at a time like this," said Fred.

"And besides, we know it's not Harry. It can't be him...not after what happened to Hermione..." said George solemnly.

Beatrice frowned at the meantion of that. More and more people were getting attacked, and not all Muggleborns, some were just like her, disgraces in the eyes of the prejudice families. Two of the people that had gotten attacked she knew quite well...Justin Finchley and Hermione Granger.

The twins must have seen the worry on her face because they quickly asked if she was okay.

"Professor McGonagall never said the heir of Slytherin was after just Muggleborns...she said the monster would purge the school of anyone unworthy to study magic in the eyes of Slytherin..."

"And?"

"And I could be next..."

"Don't be silly," said Fred, "You're a Half-blood. You have nothing to worry about."

Beatrice shook her head. "I have every right to worry, I was raised in the Muggle world...my family is one of the biggest disgraces to the wizarding world. Some consider that to be worse."

* * *

Fred Weasley had been walking past the library when he came across something that just about stopped his heart. Lying upon the floor, motionless was Beatrice Mitchell. He kneeled at her side, touching her outstreched hand gingerly, taking everything in. It took him awhile before he came to his senses, taking her in his arms and taking her to the hospital wing.

She had been right all along. She knew she wasin danger and she indeed was.

Harry and Ron were in the hospital visiting Hermione when Fred laid Beatrice on one of the empty beds. They made their way over, a look of disbelief on their faces. "Where was she?" muttered Harry.

"By the library," he managed, "She seemed to be looking into one of the display cases when it happened."

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey..." said Ron, "She'll want to know there was another attack."

Fred slumped back into a chair beside her bed. When he noticed there was something in her hand. "Which display case?" Harry asked, "Maybe she was on to something."

"A trophy case for accomplishments through the ages...dating back to fifty years ago."

Harry seemed distracted and somewhat anxious with this newly found information. "Tell Ron I've gone to the library...I need to check on something."

Fred was glad to be left alone with Beatrice. He took the time to pull the piece of parchement from her hand. He felt bad in doing so, but he figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He carefully unfolded the parchment and read the message:

_Beatrice, _

_I know now that you feel the way I feel. You always talk about not letting moments pass by without taking chances that they provide. Make it count, meet me in the library after dinner._

_Cedric_

Fred's blood boiled. He crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. No sooner had he done so did the man of the hour enter the hospital.

His mouth hung open a moment or two before he made his way to Beatrice's bedside. "I heard, but I hoped it wasn't true..." he said. Fred wasn't entirely sure if he was talking to himself or if he was talking to him until he turned to face him. "Did you find her?"

Fred nodded, trying to hide his anger.

"Thanks," he said. "I would have never thought...I mean..."

"Me either." said Fred, through gritted teeth. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he couldn't help but feel it burning inside of him...even more so when he looked at her the way he did...the way he took her hand. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was some reason he couldn't stand to see him with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Too Close for Calls

Harry knew Beatrice was onto something. Ron found him smiling to himself, gazing at one of the trophies.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle..." he said, "She figured it out, I didn't say anything to her about the diary yet she found out who it had belonged to...she never ceases to amaze me."

"Hey, I recognize that name." said Ron, "I had to clean that trophy when I had detention...practically memorized the name because I kept have to re-clean it because the slugs hadn't stopped yet...an award for a good deed to the school or something."

"You remember the note, right? The one Hermione had in her hand when she was petrified?"

Ron nodded. "What about it?"

"She figured out what type of monster is in the Chamber...the Basilisk, look," he pulled the paper out from his cloak, "'Of many fearsome beasts that roam our land none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years...instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it'...Ron, this is it, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake."

"But if it kills people by looking them in the eye, why is it that no one's dead?"

Harry gazed out the window in thought. Ron was right, nobody had died...they'd only been petrified. Then it hit him. "Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least...Colin saw it through his camera, Justin...Justin must have seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he couldn't die again. And Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris? Beatrice? What about them? Neither of them had a camera or a mirror, Harry."

"The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection. And Beatrice, she was found by the display case outside the library, she must have been looking into the glass when she saw the Basilisk behind her," he went to a nearby fire-pit and returned to the paper, "'Spiders flee before it'" he read again, "It all fits."

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty, great snake. Someone would have seen it."

"Hermione's answered that too." said Harry, flipping the paper around, "Pipes."

"Pipes? You mean, it's been going through the plumbing?"

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom...what if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Harry nodded.

They paused when they heard Professor McGonagall's voice over the loud speaker, "_All students_ are_ to return to their house dormitories at once._" she said, "_All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately_."

Harry and Ron, curious as ever, did not head straight back to their dormitories, but instead made their way to the second floor corridor. The hid behind the wall, as close as possible without being seen to eavesdrop.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message," said Professor McGonagall. "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Gilderoy Lockhart strutted up, unaware of what had happened. "So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart," said Snape with a rather annoyed tone, "It seems your moment has come at last."

"My moment?"

"Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape challenged.

"That's settled," said McGonagall, "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well," he replied arrogantly, "I'll just be in my office getting...getting ready."

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" asked Madam Pomfrey once Lockhart had left.

McGonagall turned to her, "Ginny Weasley." she replied sadly.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'." Ron whispered, reading the writing on the wall. "Ginny."

* * *

Jude Mitchell sat at his sister's bedside, in fact he hardly left since he had found out, only when forced. He changed the flowers in her vase and returned to his seat just as Madam Pomfrey came by with a pitcher of water and a cup for him.

"The Mandrake draught should be ready any day now, in fact, I was talking to Professor Sprout the other day and she said they are just about ready to be brewed...if we're lucky she might even have it done day's end." she said, in hopes of comforting him, "I would've never guessed the heir of Slytherin would have gone after a Half-blood...I'm truly sorry it had to be your sister."

"I would believe it." Jude muttered. "Not only have they attacked my sister, but they took Ginny Weasley as well. Blood traitors are no better in the eyes of the arrogant than Muggleborns."

Madam Pomfrey bit her lip, "Well the end of term feast is about to start," she said, "Why don't you go, it ought to brighten your spirits."

Jude nodded and headed towards the door. "Thank you," he said before he left, "And please tell me after she's been recovered."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and bid him good bye.

* * *

Jude was greeted by Fred and George Weasley upon entering the Great Hall. "I heard the Mandrake's acne has cleared up," said George.

"Yeah, and their almost done with puberty...that's good, isn't it?" added Fred.

Jude nodded absent-mindedly, dismissing practically everything they said. "It must be nice to be a Mandrake," George continued, "You're done with puberty in like a month...compared to real life that's amazing..."

Fred shoved him as Nearly Headless Nick passed by. "Good to see you back, Sir Nicholas," said Fred.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Jude turned around quickly, "Sir Nicholas? Wait...this means the Mandrake draught is finished, doesn't it?"

But before Sir Nicolas could answer the doors to the Great Hall opened again. Hermione and Beatrice stood side by side, looking anything but petrified. Beatrice smiled and ran to them, followed by Hermione, hugging Harry and Ron before turning to Jude.

He wanted to cry, he was so happy, but Fred and George wouldn't let him here the end of it if he did, so instead he settled for a long, genuine hug. Even though he knew she was going to be okay in the end he couldn't help feeling like he had lost her the entire time she had been petrified. He felt like he failed her. He was supposed to be the one who was always there for her, always by her side. He could never let that happen again.

* * *

**Okay, that was kinda hard for me to get through...the second book is probably my least favorite out of all the books in the Harry Potter series so I'm sorry if it was boring. Now on the the third year. I intend to focus more on the romance now instead of the general plot line of the series...in case you were wondering why I didn't really start until now it's because I felt 11/12 was a tad too young...I just wanted to show how they met, first impressions, etc.**

**Please, pretty please review! I really would like to know if my story is lacking or if there's something you would like to see in later chapters. Would really be appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: Only Time Could Tell

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. I've been going through a tough time concerning my personal/love life. I find it hard to write about love when your love life is getting worse day by day. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks...at least now you know why if it does.**

**Please review...I know I must be getting a bit annoying with the pleading for reviews, but I think they really would help.**

* * *

It was difficult to hide, he so badly wanted to take her by the hand, wrap his arms around her waist, kiss her on the cheek...but he had to restrain himself for the sake of Jude. Why, he would snap if he knew what he was thinking...especially if he knew he was thinking about his sister, but how could he help it? She was beautiful when she was little, but now she was thirteen and no longer just a pretty girl...she was a lady...a woman almost.

The older she got the more lovely she became. Her eyes, once brown with green accents grew greener and greener, when she looked in the sun you could see both the brown and green and specks of gold...stop it Cedric, your staring.

She muffled a giggle and turned back to the book she was reading. Damn, she noticed.

That's another thing he loved, she wasn't just another pretty girl, she had brains too and a mind of her own. The ideas and theories she had were endless...sometimes she would go on and on about her views, her opinions, but he didn't care. He loved to hear her talk, her mouth mesmerized him as much as the passion behind her words.

"Ced? Cedric? Are you even listening to me?"

It was Jude.

They hovered a couple feet above the ground upon their broomsticks. Jude and Beatrice had been invited over to dinner along with their parents...well legal guaridans is probably a better title for them, they weren't exactly their parents. Jude and Cedric and taken the time needed to make dinner as an oppurtunity to play a bit of Quidditch, even if it was only one on one.

"Huh? Sorry, mate, I...urm, got distracted."

He watched as his mother called Beatrice in to assist the other women with dinner. He didn't want her to go, but at least this way Jude wouldn't get suspicious of him again.

"I hope you weren't _too _engulfed in your novel," said Mrs. Diggory, leading Beatrice to the kitchen. "Seeing as there's only two of us, Sadie and I needed help if we're expected to prepare dinner in prompt time."

The woman in the kitchen looked up from her chopping at the mention of her name. When Jude and Beatrice's father was arrested they were lucky enough to end up living with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst who treated them as if they were their own, even after they learned of them being of the magical world. They accepted it and cared for them all the more, which Beatrice couldn't have been more thankful for.

Mrs. Hurst smiled when she noticed Beatrice at Mrs. Diggory's side. "I've recruited more help, Sadie." said Mrs. Diggory with a triumphant smile.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, "Beatrice if you can just start peeling those potatoes that would be great."

Beatrice obediantly did as she was told, first washing the lumpy vegatable then setting to work peeling off their thin, brown skins into a bowl with a knife. "I've always told Beatrice how important it is to know how to cook, for women at least, knowing how to properly provide for your family."

Mrs. Diggory agreed, "My mother always told me that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, isn't that right Cedric, dear?"

Beatrice jumped, nearly cutting her finger in the process. She didn't notice the boys come in and she most certainly didn't notice Cedric standing at the counter. "Yes, Mum."

Beatrice blushed as she began mashing the potatoes in the bowl to keep from making eye contact with him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to meet them and instead forced herself to become interested in nothing other than making the mashed potatoes.

"Whenever those are done just set them on the table, dear," said Mrs. Hurst placing the roast beef on the table, "Then after the Yorkshire Puddings are done we should be ready to eat."

"If Mr. Diggory and Mr. Hurst are done with their lolly-gagging." added Mrs. Diggory rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Hurst laughed, "Knowing my husband, he'll be in as soon as he smells the food."

And sure enough, they no sooner set the food on the table and took their seats when Mr. Hurst and Mr. Diggory entered the dining room. "I could smell the roast beef all the way from the study!" exclaimed Mr. Hurst, "I simply cannot wait to try it!"

Mr. Diggory was somewhat distracted from the food and was instead focused on the newspaper he had brought with him.

"Is something wrong, Amos?" asked Mrs. Diggory.

Mr. Diggory sighed and nodded. He folded the paper and pointed to the picture of a prisoner mugshot of a man on the front page. "The natorious mass-murderer, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban Prison."

"Who?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were terribly lost. Being Muggles, naturally, they knew nothing of criminals in the wizard world, and barely knew anything about Azkaban. If anything they were more interested in how the picture could move without it being a video.

"Sirius Black is one of the most dangerous people in the wizard world," explained Mr. Diggory, "A big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who..."

"Nigel, dear," said Mrs. Hurst, stopping him before he continued, "Remember, Mr. Weasley took the liberty of explaining this You-Know-Who business to us already...he's the dark wizard."

"Oh, um, sorry Amos, continue please..."

"Anyways, like I was saying...Sirius Black was a follower of You-Know-Who, a Death Eater in other words. He murdered many people...and was responsible for some too..." He paused looking at Beatrice. She could tell he was holding something back because of her, but she wasn't one to push so she let it pass.

Mrs. Diggory cleared her throat loudly to catch all of their attention. "We can discuss this later, for now let's ust enjoy the meal Mrs. Hurst, Beatrice, and I have prepared."

The men agreed, but Beatrice couldn't stop thinking of one thing...how much Jude resembled this Sirius Black. Not even Cedric could distract her from it.

* * *

Since the dinner Beatrice decided to forget about Sirius and instead focus on what she wanted to focus on, and that was Cedric. She never imagined a boy would ever like her, let alone the boy she liked. Though everything wouldn't go soothly, she knew that. No matter how much she liked Cedric, she couldn't lose Jude.

It felt so right between her and Cedric. Sometimes he would send her love letters saying things she would never imagine a boy being able to say, at least not admittingly, and she loved the way he would take her hand when nobody is looking and sneak kisses on her cheek. It felt wonderful to be wanted, but wrong all at the same time. Almost as if she was betraying Jude. She knew he wanted the best for her and would want her to be happy, but at the same time she knew he wouldn't want her sneaking around behind his back.

Another thing, what would happen if he was to find out? He would be angry at Cedric, no doubt. He hardly liked the idea of her having so many guy-friends, much less a boyfriend. Maybe she should just forget about Cedric...another guy would come around, right?

She couldn't be more confused, but at least she had friends like Hermione to confide in. School would be starting soon, maybe once at Hogwarts she could start thinking straight again. She wouldn't be so alone and she wouldn't have so much down time to dread on these thoughts. Only time could tell what the future held.


	10. Chapter 10: Dementors at Hogwarts

It was difficult to decide whether she was excited to return to Hogwarts or frightened. She wanted more than anything to be reunited with her friends...but she fretted seeing Cedric. They hadn't really left things at a stable place and to be honest, though she knew she liked him the idea of actually having a boyfriend scared her in a way.

Though she desperately felt the need to confide her feelings, she neglected to tell Jude about them...for one she didn't now how he would take it, and two, she figured she needn't mention it as long as things weren't getting serious...I mean, it was just a mutual attraction...wasn't it?

She was drawn from her thoughts when none other than Cedric Diggory strode towards her and her brother as the entered platform 9 3/4. She marveled at his seemingly flawlessness. And to think, a boy like him fancied her! It was too good to be true! Which is exactly why she was so frightened...

He gazed at her longingly for a minute before turning to Jude, engaging in a handshake and 'manly' hug as a greeting.

"It's getting pretty full," he said when they had parted, "We better get going or else they'll be no seats left for us."

He took the opportunity as Jude turned his back to load their trunks to take Beatrice's hand from behind his back. He smiled at her over his shoulder as he followed Jude onto the train. She knew he wanted time with her, and he was trying to invite her to sit with them.

Just about every compartment was full by the time they had boarded, there was some with a spare seat here and there, but none had enough room for them all to sit, except one. The compartment already had three people in it, and those people just happened to be Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

"Why not here?" Jude suggested, waving at the trio through the glass compartment doors. The fact that he even bothered to utter the question was pointless, however, because he neglected to wait for an answer and entered the compartment anyways, much to Cedric's dismay.

Cedric never really seemed to fancy the twins too much. Beatrice really had no idea why, but he didn't have to like all of her friends, did he? After all, it is just a mutual attraction between them...wasn't it?

Fred Weasley sat up straight when he noticed Beatrice enter. "Fancy seeing you here, Mitchell." he said, offering her a grin.

She graciously returned it, taking one of the two empty seats to his left. "I trust you had a good summer holiday, Weasley?" she replied.

He raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Taken up my fashion then, did you?"

She giggled. "Two can play at that game."

Fred would've gone on flirting with her, but then her remembered the two people that would hate him most if he did so (Jude, who was always over protective, and Cedric, who obviously fancied her. He couldn't help but notice him holding her hand as the entered to compartment.) were there.

Cedric made to take the remaining seat that was empty next to Beatrice, but was beaten by Jude, so was left to take the seat next to Lee. "So, I'm sure everyone here has heard about Sirius Black's prison break?" said Lee in attempt to strike conversation.

They all nodded that they had.

"Percy even told George and I that the Ministry's sending Dementors to Hogwarts this year," said Fred. "I have no clue how he knows stuff like this, he claims it's because he's Head Boy and oh so important...who could expect less from Perfect Percy?"

Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. "Dementors? Surely Black wouldn't come to Hogwarts, would he? I mean, what would he want at a school?"

"I dunno," said Lee, "Suppose the Minister just wants to make sure we're safe, but Black could be anywhere."

The conversation then changed to more general topics over the next hour or so, but Fred hardly joined in at all. He had eyes only for Beatrice.

She had changed so much over the summer. Her once girlish figure had transformed into a more womanly one, which reminded him she was not that much younger than himself and feel slightly less guilty in finding her attractive. Her hair, once a deep, dark brown had little streaks of lighter auburn hair in mix with her dark tresses, most likely from over exposure from the sun, which would also explain the faint freckles scattered about her nose and top of her cheeks.

There were also things about her that he admired that had always been there, but he just now noticed. Among them, her lips. He liked how full they were, they weren't too big, nor thin, they were perfect in his book, and even more so when they curled into a smile. That was another thing. Her smile was radiant, as she was, but never so much as when he caused it. All those things he loved, but none so much as her laugh.

He, being the prankster he was, could never imagine himself with a girl who didn't have a nice laugh. That quality, in his mind, was the most crucial. He listened longingly as she laughed at George's story about how they had pranked Ron over the summer with a rather unlucky box of Every Flavor Beans which would make the eater temporarily sound like an animal or something.

Yep, it was a nice laugh. Not too loud, not too girly either, nor was it one of those annoying ones. It was jovial, sweet, and hearty; it was everything she was.

"He was mad at first, but then he couldn't help laughing himself. In fact, he even asked us for some more to take with him to school!"

By then everyone was laughing. "Freddy and I decided that we ought to make a joke shop some day, isn't that right, Fred?"

He made to nod, but was distracted by the train coming to an abrupt stop with a sudden jolt.

"Why are we stopping?" said Cedric. "We can't be there yet."

No sooner had he said this did the lights flicker off and with that the temperature rapidly drop. A sheet of ice forming upon the windows and sliding glass door. Nobody moved, the only sound was their steady paced breaths which wafted around the compartment in white mists.

Suddenly there was movement coming from outside the compartment. Beatrice jumped, grabbing Jude's arm by instinct. Everyone watched as a bony hand reached out from the side and slowly opened the compartment door.

The figure was cloaked, but beneath it you can tell there probably wasn't more than bone beneath it. It didn't stand upon feet, instead it sort of floated about a foot off the ground, like a ghost of some sort, but this creature was no ghost. It was as physically real as anyone on the train, but with its presence came also cold and despair.

Every painful and sorrowful memory came flooding back to Beatrice. Her mother's death, slowly losing her father, and those horrid years leading up to the foster system. She felt as if she would never be cheerful again.

The Dementor entered the compartment and immediately turned to Jude and Beatrice. There was something about Jude in particular that drew it closer. The Dementor snatched ahold of Jude's shirt and held him to eye level and began to extract something from him. The more it fed off of him, the more limp and rigid he got and the more frightened Beatrice became.

"Stop it!" she screamed, trying to pull Jude from the Dementor's grasp, but to no avail.

It was only when there came a bright white light from the hall that the Dementor released Jude and fled from the compartment. Jude, weakened from whatever had just happened, collapsed in a heap on the ground, unconcious.


	11. Chapter 11: Reading Tea Leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only characters that are truly mine are the OCs, everyone else comes from JK Rowling's brillant mind!**

* * *

A man stood outside the compartment. He wore ragged clothes, patches scattered about them, which had been re-sewn several times. His hair and moustache were well kept to an extent and his shoes were just about worn through. Though just by looking at his clothing one might think he was a street beggar, the power he just preformed proved different.

Once the light produced from the charm subsided Beatrice was able to take a look at his face. It was kind, featured, and though he was an older man, she could tell he was very handsome, for he still had some of them. He made no hesitation before rushing to Jude's side.

The man gestured for Fred. "Help me lift him onto the seat."

Beatrice didn't notice until then that she had been crying. Whether the tears were from relief or fear or both, she didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she wanted to know what happened to her brother. "Sir," she said, her voice cracking from her tears, "Is-is he going to be alright? What did it do to him? He isn't...is he?" she asked, unable to utter the word 'dead'.

"He'll be fine. He' just fainted is all. The Dementor was feeding off of his memories, all of the good ones only to leave him in depression and sorrow. If it would have gone on long enough, his soul too." he replied, his eyes unmoving from Jude.

"Why did it attack him like that?"

This time he turned to her. He casually opened his mouth to reply, but found himself lost for words when he looked upon her face. He looked questionably at her and uttered a single word. "Adelpha?"

"No, my name's Beatrice...but who are you and how do you know my mother's name?"

The man snapped back into reality, "My name's Remus Lupin. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and for your mother, I knew her very well, we went to school together...but that's a long story to be told another time. As for why your brother was attacked..." he paused. He knew exactly why the boy was attacked, but he knew he shouldn't tell Beatrice, for her own good. "I don't know for sure. It was searching the train for Sirius Black, it had no reason for attacking an innocent student."

Though Beatrice wasn't pleased with this answer, she knew better than to push for information Professor Lupin wasn't comfortable with giving. After a bit of rational thinking she nodded in acceptance of the answer he provided.

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

Professor Lupin shook his head. "All we can do is wait. But I'm afraid I have to go, I have another student to attend to in another compartment." he paused as he turned to leave, "Oh, and before I forget," he tossed Beatrice some sort of candy. "Make certain he eats this when he wakes. Don't worry, it's only chocolate."

* * *

After what seemed like ages, the lights turned back on and not long after the steady 'chug' of the train's engine returned, which allowed some relief to pass over them, but with Jude still unconscious, it was hard to think of much else. Beatrice refuse to leave his side and sat with his head elevated upon her lap.

Fred didn't like seeing Beatrice as sad as she was and though it bothered him so, he did nothing. Why? Merely because he didn't know exactly _what _to do, after he wasn't exactly the most sympathetic person. Sure, he had been comforted before, but he didn't know how to give it back in return, which he bitterly regretted as he watched Cedric take charge and wrap his arms around her, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder.

He observed as her eyes gently fluttered closed and she dozed off in a soundless sleep. The thought came across that maybe he should just forget his so called 'feelings' before it got too bad because it was obvious she had eyes for Cedric and no other. Feelings? What was he getting at? No. He wasn't one of those mindless blokes who gave into love. No, love to him was a cage, he was a free flyer and he liked it that way. No, he decided that he was just appreciating her good looks...that's all.

Lee, Fred, and George chatted quietly, occasionally trying to get Cedric to take part, but all he would do is nod or shake his head, his eyes unmoving from the girl curled up against his chest.

Jude stirred in Beatrice's lap. She awoke almost instantly following, "Jude?"

He muttered in response, but his words were too soft to make out. His eyes opened slowly and began frantically searching his surroundings. "Wha-What happened?" he said as he groggily sat up to a sitting position.

Beatrice wasted no time and attacked him with a hug. "Oh Jude! I was so worried for you! That Dementor would've surely killed you if it wasn't for Professor Lupin!"

"Who's Professor Lupin?" asked Jude, still coming to sorts.

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he left right after we got you situated, he said something about another student being attacked and needing to hurry back to them." provided Cedric.

"Here," said George, handing him the chocolate, "He said to eat this after you wake. It'll make you feel better."

* * *

Come to find out, the other person that was attacked by the Dementor was in fact Harry, not that it surprised Beatrice too much, Harry always seemed to have a certain talent for trouble. She was relieved to know, however, that he and Jude had both recovered quickly and was able to focus more on the start of term.

First class of the day was Divination. This being the first year anyone in her class had taken Divination, everyone was both curious and skeptical about the subject. Beatrice, having an older sibling that already took Divination, prepared her for disappointment...mostly in the teacher, Professor Trelawny.

Having expected her to be awkward and quite qeer to be honest, she was unphased as Professor Trelawny began to give her speech about the art of Divination and 'possessing the Sight' as she ran into one of her side tables that sat at the front of the room.

"Some sight she has," she whispered to Harry, who sat behind her with Ron.

They laughed.

"Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!" Professor Trelawny continued. "Today we will be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves, so if you please take the cup if the person sitting opposite to you. You see, the truth lies bedded in the sentence deep within the book waiting to be read,"

Beatrice reached across the table and took Seamus's cup as he did the same with her's.

"But first," said Professor Trelawny, advancing to their table, placing her hands on Seamus's head, "You must broaden your minds, first you must look beyond!"

Beatrice snickered as she continued to the next table.

"Shut up." mumbled Seamus, his cheeks turning crimson from embarrassment.

"You should've seen your face!"

She could've kept on, if it wasn't for the commotion at Harry's table. "My boy...you have the Grim." declared Professor Trelawny, her voice quivering as she backed away from him, her whole body shivering from discomfort and fear.

"What's the Grim?" said someone from the back of the room.

Quickly, a boy at the table next to Seamus and Beatrice looked up the Grim in his Divination book, "The Grim is among the darkest omens in our world," he read, "It's a omen of death."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've been having sort of a writer's block...you wouldn't believe how many times I've written and re-written this chapter. It still isn't exactly how I hoped it would be, but I think this is as good as it's going to get.**

**Sorry if it doesn't meet expectations! Love ya anyways!**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Slip of the Tongue

**Hey guys and gals, sorry its taken me so long to update. Things have been pretty hectic with me lately so I've been having to give writing a back-seat. Anyways, sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Thanks for the Favorites and Followers! Please review!**

* * *

Hagrid had been nervous all day for his first class, so nervous in fact that he kept checking and double checking and triple checking that he had all the materials needed for his lesson.

"Hagrid, you know more about magical creatures than anyone, you will do just fine." soothed Beatrice.

She had come early to Hagrid's hut to help him prepare. "I know...I mean I think I know...did you make sure there's plenty o' ferrets fer the Hippogriffs...I don't want them gettin' too hungry an' fussy 'round you kids, gettin' in ter trouble my first day..."

Beatrice laughed. "Yes, I've taken care of that, you only told me fifty times."

Hagrid smiled uneasily, then went to open his mouth again.

"And," said Beatrice, before he could speak, "Before you ask again, yes, I've taken all three of the Hippogriffs to the clearing in the forest, just like you asked."

"Okay then, I think everything's in order...the students should be arriving soon, eh?"

Beatrice nodded, looking out the window, "In fact, I see some coming up the walk right now." she watched as they got closer and once she was able to make out who they were she made a face, "and here comes the Pompous himself."

"Who?"

"Draco and his goones." she replied, heading outside, "I'll keep an eye on the Hippogriffs and deal with that lot...you might want to stand outside the hut to tell people where to go now."

Hagrid nodded as she headed out the door.

"Well, if it isn't the blood traitor herself?" spat Draco, his lips curling into a malicious grin, "Should have known youd be here first. Sometimes you act like more of a goody-two-shoes than Granger."

He was obviously trying to get to her, but Beatrice was not going to allow him to do that, he was worth the time or energy. Instead, she did her best to ignore him as she went to the forest clearing.

Three magnificent creatures stood waiting for her, one white, one brown, and one gray.

Beatrice approached the white one hesitantly, making sure to bow first, like Hagrid had shown her before reaching her hand ou to pet him.

"That's a good boy, Buckbeak." she cooed, stroking the Hippogriff's feathers gingerly.

"Maybe I should start calling you stable girl." said Draco, observing from the tree he leaned against not far from her, Crabbe and Goyle coming to is side, laughing stupidly.

"Maybe I should start calling you a git." she suggested smugly, "Oh wait, I already do."

Crabbe laughed at first, but stopped when he realized Draco and Goyle didn't seem amused. "Wait, I don't get it."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. People couldn't get here fast enough. She felt as if she was losing IQ points by the second. Buckbeak nudged her, as if asking her if she was at ease. She could expect that much from him. Animals have a way of bonding with humans and in this case, to the extent of reading feelings.

His eyes searched her as if he was trying to say _"Are you okay? I can rip him to shreds if he's bothering you."_

Beatrice laughed to herself at the thought. That was easily something Buckbeak would say if he could.

She sighed and took ahold of his lead-rope, leading him back into the corral with the other Hippogriffs before selecting the farthest tree in the clearing from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to sit beneath and read.

Over the past few months, since her 'relationship'(or whatever it was) with Cedric took root, she had been contemplating how exactly she should tell Jude about her feelings. Even Sherlock Holmes couldn't distract her from these thoughts.

She would've closed her book with a sigh of frustration if it wasn't for the spontaneity of it being taken and slammed shut for her and extracted from her hands.

"He-" she began, but she was quickly interrupted.

"She-r-lock Holmes...some Muggle book, I assume?" it was Draco. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She stood to confront him. She wasn't going to let him think she was afraid of him. She may be small and petite, but she had a nerve and an unfaltering temper. "Excuse me, but what is your problem? Can't you just mind your own business and leave me alone for once?!"

He chuckled, leaning one arm on the tree behind her, "What a pity."

"What are you talking about," she said through gritted teeth, her arms crossed over her chest in frustration.

He dropped her book on the ground and placed his now free hand on the tree, trapping Beatrice between it and him. "Such a pity a pretty girl like you got herself mixed up with mud-bloods and blood traitors. If you had a different state of mind, I could've had a crush on you."

_What?_

"You're trying to make me nervous around you, are you? Trying to _hit _on me? Well it's not working, because it just so happens that I'm taken."

_Oops._

The words slipped out before she could stop them. Now, knowing Draco, he's going to go around telling everybody that Beatrice Mitchell has a secret boyfriend and that means word will eventually get to Jude.

_Well, I guess I finally figured out how to tell him..._ she thought, _Though this probably wasn't the most _Ideal_ way._

* * *

**Like I said, might be stupid, but I needed a way other than Beatrice just going up to Jude and telling him about Cedric because, I mean, how boring is that?**

**Just FYI, I might be adding in more Draco parts because, I don't know...it just makes it more interesting and leaves room for drama and plot twists. Anyways, we'll see how Jude handles finding out about his best friend's romance with his little sister through a rumor...could be interesting *evil laugh***


	13. Chapter 13: Trust is a Fragile Thing

Beatrice was too nervous to go to dinner, she couldn't bear to see Jude. Instead she found herself hiding in the least likely place Jude and Cedric would be...the library. She knew full well that they avoided that place at all costs, thus making it her escape destination.

She nervously flipped through _Merlin's Beginnings _(a book she found rather fascinating, due to it practically being a prelude to King Arthur's Tales) not aware of her surroundings. She wanted to get lost in the books so she could forget and not dwell on the fact that she'd have to face them eventually. She was so caught up in her nervousness that she just about jumped out of her skin when a voice addressed her.

"I could have expected to find the Bookworm here, which is why I decided to look here first."

It was Fred. He smiled down at her weakly, trying to offer her all the strength he could muster, but in truth he was at a loss too.

She carefully placed her book on the ground then returned her eyes to him, "You know, I can honestly say I'm happy to see you..." she paused, the way he looked at her told her that he wasn't pleased, that could only mean one thing, "You know, don't you?"

He sighed, taking a seat on the floor beside her, "Yes, just about everyone knows now. Gossip, ya know? Gets around."

"And?" her voice shook, tears started to well into her eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if she was doing something wrong, being with Cedric, keeping secrets, all of it, "What do you think?"

He sighed again, "I don't know...I guess what I think is that you're a bit young...he's a bit old for you. I don't think you ready for a relationship, at least not the kind he's looking for, I mean, think about it, he's sixteen, he's going to have more mature views on this, one's you aren't familiar with and shouldn't be...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about you."

Beatrice nodded, "I'm worried about me too...but mostly I'm worried about Jude."

"Sorry I can't tell you what to expect, I went looking for you right after I heard about your 'secret boyfriend' so I have no clue how he's taking it. The best advice I can give you is to go to him, you'll never know what will happen until you do."

"I suppose you're right," she decided, getting to her feet. A small smile made its way to her lips, "You know, I think this is the first conversation we've had which you were not joking."

Fred smiled too, "Hey, I can be sensitive too, it's not just George. Besides, I've got a surprise awaiting Pretty Boy Diggory in the second hall corridor..."

Beatrice hit him hard in the arm, "Fred! Seriously? I- wait, how did you know it was him."

He shrugged, "'Suppose I'm a better people-reader than people give me credit for. I saw the hints," he laughed to himself, "And as for the 'surprise', let's just say, it's a little 'initiation'. You go after my mate, and my other mate's little sister at that, you need to pay a price, and in this case the price is a little prank. You can't blame me for doing what I do best, Mitchell."

* * *

Thought she didn't want to admit it, she knew Fred was right, she couldn't avoid Jude forever. Her heart pounded with anticipation as she made her way to the common room, dinner was far over and she knew he would wind up there some time or the other.

She sank into one of the scarlet armchairs in the common room before the crackling fire. Though it was pretty late, she was still surprised to find that the common room was rather empty. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found, all she could assume was that they had already turned in. She had to admit, she was a bit relieved, she didn't need anyone else demanding explanations at the moment. Though her friends' absence did clam her, the overall emptiness didn't do much to soothe her nerves.

In her anticipation she gripped the chair arms and squeezed until her knuckles turned ghostly white. She didn't know how to react, nor what to think...the waiting was killing her. What if he didn't trust her anymore? What if he completely turned his back on her?

She couldn't let that happen. Jude was all the had in the world. He was the one person she could count on for anything, the one person she could go to; he was the one thing in her life that was stable and secure, he was the one person whom she always knew where she stood. _Was_. The keyword in that sentence. She no longer had that security, and I suppose that's what made her react with such extremes.

It seemed like ages before Jude stepped through the portrait hole, and she was glad he did. Beatrice didn't know how much longer she could last being alone with her thoughts.

"Jude," she breathed, rising to her feet and looking him dead in the eye, "Please talk to me."

He met her gaze. His normally warm, deep blue eyes stared back at her with an icy coldness. She could tell from the way he pressed his lips in a straight line that he was cross. She couldn't blame him, he had a right to be. But the thought she couldn't keep away was the fact that he was already this mad over the fact she had hidden a relationship with a boy from him...what would he do when he found out that it was Cedric?

"Please."

He approached her without a word and took a seat in the armchair opposite to her. The silence was excruciating.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Without thinking, words began pouring out, one after the other. She figured it was best that way, because if she babbled all of it out it would be coming from the heart and not from a carefully selected, rehearsed speech which means nothing at all.

"Now, firstly it is necessary that I apologize, and express to you that I do so wholeheartedly. I know I would've told you sooner, I just didn't know how to and I didn't want to do it wrong or at the wrong time for the fear of losing you...Jude, you mean everything to me..." her voice began to falter and shake at the end of her babbling, she choked and struggled out the last of her words hoarsely, "And I'm afraid I might have already done so...and if not I may when I tell you to whom I was referring..."

She waited for him to reply. He had hardly moved since she began. She was dying to know what was going through his mind. Normally she was able to tell what was going through her brother's mind just with a simple look, but now his thoughts were shielded from her reach.

"Why?" he said finally.

"What?"

"Why?" he repeated, "Why did you feel you had to hide this from me? If you think I'm angry at you for going out with a boy then you are mistaken. Yes, you are right in thinking that I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of boy going after my baby sister, but that isn't why I'm angry with you. That I can forgive; that I could easily solve by scaring the wits out of any boy going after you, but no...that's not why."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that you don't feel comfortable sharing things with me. You felt you had to hide rather than come out and tell me...that hurts. I thought we were closer than that, Tris. You know-should know-that you can tell me anything, that's what makes us so close; that's what keeps us going strong, Tris, trust. Without it what do we have? Nothing."

"I-I'm sorry, Jude...I-I was scared...I didn't know how to tell you..." tears started to well in her eyes from hurt and frustration, "Jude, I didn't mean for this to happen, honest. I didn't want to tell you if I could put a stop to it, but I couldn't...I really do like him, Jude, I like Cedric..."

There it was. It was out in the open now; he knew who the 'secret boyfriend' was...all there was to know now was how he was going to take it. Was he going to yell at her? Was he going to yell at Cedric? Storm out of the common room in rage? Beatrice hugged her arms around her body in hopes of comforting herself or putting a stop to the steady flow of tears that stained her cheeks against her will.

"Please forgive me," she managed.

* * *

**BOM BOM BOOOOM! **

**What will happen next? Ah, gotta love a good cliff-hanger. Anyways, y'all picked a romance and we all know with that comes drama. How do you think it's going so far? Don't worry, there will be plenty to more to come. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Not sure if this will work, but it's worth another try...Please Review?**


	14. Chapter 14: There's No Turning Back

Silence passed between them, a nerve-wracking silence. Jude looked at her unblinkingly, was it from shock? Was it from hatred? It was impossible to tell. Beatrice had never know him to be so quiet for so long. He was one of the most opinionated people she'd ever known...so why was he in this moment mute? It frightened her.

"Jude...please talk to me," she begged, "What's going through your mind?"

He opened his mouth as if to reply, but then shut it abruptly before opening it once more, "What do you expect me to say _Beatrice_?" he spat the words as if they were poison, "Not only do you run off pursuing some _romance_, but with my _best friend_? Not even that, but you don't have the _nerve _to tell me, no, you selfishly kept it to yourself, not considering how it might possibly affect _me_." he paused, his eyes searching her, perhaps for answers that he knew she could not utter through her tears.

He sighed heavily before continuing, "Despite that, I am aware that you are only thirteen. In considering that, I am obliged to be angrier with..._him_," he said so through gritted teeth, "Why wouldn't he tell me that he was going after you? Heck, why didn't he tell that he even had such feelings?" he swept a strand of his wild, jet-black hair out of his face in frustration, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're my sister and I love you...that's never going to change..."

Beatrice hiccupped as tears continued to stain her cheeks, altering her hazel eyes into a dark olive green, something that only happened when she cried more than the normal amount, "Come here," Jude offered, holding his arms out to her.

She thankfully accepted his comfort and without needing to consider, curled up in his arms, pressing herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and shoulders, cradling her like a child. Beatrice nuzzled her head into the crook of Jude's neck and allowed the rest of her tears to find refuge there.

"Maybe I'm not ready for this..." Beatrice said after she had calmed down a bit, "Actually, the more I think about it, I don't think I am. None of this had to happen, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for me."

"No, Tris," Jude pulled her chin up so he faced her, eye to eye, "If he makes you happy...even if he is Cedric, anyways, my point is that you can't turn your back on something that you know deep down in right. No matter what happens, I want you to never give up on your happiness."

Beatrice gaped at him, "Are you saying..."

Jude nodded, "Yes, but before you get too happy, I'm going to have a talk with him first...set some ground rules and stuff. 'Suppose it's my job, after all, seeing as Dad is..." he paused, unsure of how to finish that sentence, "It's my place."

"Jude, I..."

He smiled a little, "There's no need, but this just goes to show that no matter what happens, nothing can come between us. No matter what we'll always have each other...now, the way you can thank me is by going to bed, it's late and there's classes tomorrow."

Beatrice smiled too, a small laugh escaping her lips, "Anything you say, _Daddy_," she teased, thinking of Fred and George at his parental speech. She smiled again, this time in a more serious manner, "But seriously, I couldn't ask for a better big brother than you...I love you."

"I love you too, but remember, no funny business until _after _I've had my word with him."

"Fair enough."

* * *

The Great Hall was rather bare when Ginny Weasley entered through the tall oak doors. Tall stacks of pancakes were placed every few feet of the four long tables inside the room occupied by platters with eggs, (scrambled, fried, and boiled) bacon, sausage, muffins, toast, and just about every fruit you could imagine. It was not the food, however, that caught her attention nor the lack of people. What caught her eye was the girl sitting alone on the far end of the Gryffindor table.

She bit her lip. She knew deep down that she should console her, but what would she say? She hardly knew her, she was her brother's friend, not hers.

_That doesn't mean that that can't change, _reasoned the voice in the back of her head.

Ginny watched from afar as Beatrice Mitchell absent-mindedly poked at her eggs, obviously not intent upon eating them.

_The least you could do is give her company._

Hesitantly, she took a seat beside her, clearing her throat shyly to announce her presence, "I hope you don't mind..." she began, her voice trailed off with the lack of knowing what to say.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind in the least."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them in which Ginny decided to start piling food onto her plate to distract her from it. What was she supposed to say? She would've gone on racking her brains for a good conversation topic if it wasn't for Beatrice's sudden out burst.

"Was I being selfish?" she said suddenly, "I could have just denied I had any feelings for Cedric whatsoever and it could have ended there...why did I do it if it wasn't because of selfishness? I could have gone for any guy, but no, I had to go after my brother's best friend...does that make me a bad person?"

Ginny stared at her for a minute, not sure where these questions came from nor why Beatrice would think she would know the answers, but then she looked in her eyes. They swam with desperation, confusion, and above all, guilt. That was why. The questions were eating at her, and she needed someone to reassure her that she wasn't a bad person, and Ginny had stepped up to the plate when she joined her for breakfast.

"Beatrice, you're not a bad person and you're certainly not selfish. I may not know you too well, but I do know a selfish person wouldn't be sitting here worried about whether they are selfish or not," she said with a smile, "And as for the whole 'brother's best friend thing' I'm pretty sure we all go through that phase."

Beatrice offered her a small smile in thanks, "Thanks...I needed that." she said, her eyebrows rising with suspicion, "Now, about the boys..is there something you want to tell me?"

Ginny blushed. She did not expect the subject to be switched onto her. "I, um, just forget I said anything."

"Alright...but if you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears. I'm told I give pretty good advice."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks."

Beatrice discarded her hardly touched plate and began to leave, but she thought better of it and turned back to Ginny, "I'm going to go fora walk," she said, "You can come with me if you want."

Ginny shook her head, "I would, but my friend Luna wants me to meet her right after breakfast by the forbidden forest...something about Nargals...anyways, maybe another time."

Beatrice's eyebrows furrowed, "Nargals? What are those?"

Ginny shrugged coolly, "No idea. Anyways, catch you later then, nice talking to you."

Beatrice shrugged and made her way outdoors. The weather was near perfect, a cool breeze blew past as she walked closer to the Quidditch Pitch. In the distance she could see a figure flying around the field.

She furrowed her eyebrows, there was no practice today, she knew that for a fact. She quickly hurried into the Pitch to investigate.

"OI!" she yelled at him, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THERE'S NO PRACTICE TODAY!"

The figure turned and flew towards her, landing a couple yards away.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER LAND YOU RULE-BREAKER!"

As he walked closer his features became clearer and she immediately became beet red with embarrassment.

"Is that the sweet voice of my girlfriend?" he said teaslingly, "I'm glad you finally admit it, by the way, even though it had to be when you were getting hit on by another guy."

"Why are you here?"

Cedric shrugged, "Being Quidditch Captain has it's perks. One of them is that you have access to the Pitch whenever you want. I think the real question is why are _you _here?"

She blushed even harder, "I was just taking a walk...wasn't very hungry this morning."

Cedric sighed, taking a seat on the metal bench between them, "I take it Jude knows about us then...how much trouble am I in?"

Beatrice shrugged, sinking into the bench as well, "Can't be too sure, he said he wants to speak to you before anything progress though...again, I'm not too sure what to make of that."

"I must find him soon then," he said, "But first I want to know how you are doing."

Beatrice smiled sadly, "I wish I could say...I don't really know. I guess the best way I can put it is conflicted."

"How so? Not because of me, is it?" he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, yes and no...part of me wishes none of this ever happened, me and you. It would've been a lot easier, you and Jude would've gone on being friends and I would've eventually found someone else...but then I think of you and I don't want to give that up."

Cedric ran his thumb over her cheek absent-mindedly, "He'll come around, don't worry about that."

She nodded, "I guess you're right...well, I must be going now, I'm sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione are wondering what's become of me...I haven't seen them since Divination, after all."

"Let me walk you to the common room," he offered.

Beatrice nodded and allowed him to walk with her back to the castle.

Neither of them so much as spoke as the walked through the corridors. Cedric couldn't take it. Thinking quickly, he slipped his hand into hers. Her fingers were small and soft. He couldn't wrap his mind around why he'd never tried this before.

She stopped abruptly, upon feeling the physical contact.

"What? Can't I hold my girlfriend's hand?" he asked playfully.

She smiled, "Of course you can, I just didn't expect it."

"Then if I tell you I want to kiss you, then will you let me since you're expecting it?"

Beatrice didn't know what to reply to that one. She'd never kissed a boy and didn't expect to do it anytime soon. Not waiting for a response, Cedric leaned in, his lips coming closer and closer to hers. Her heart beat faster and her breath quickened. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Shout out to my first reviewer! Thank you soo much! The part will Ginny in it was just for you.**

**I plan on more Ginny/Beatrice friendship parts in the future, I think it's important for them to be close before the whole Beatrice/Fred begins. Anyways, Cedric is about to kiss her...let's see how this goes.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Floor Corridor

The moment edged closer, it was probably the longest moment in her entire life. Just when she began to feel his breath something wet and sticky fell on them and broke them apart.

"Peeves." said Cedric through gritted teeth, referring to the notorious school poltergeist.

But then Beatrice remembered where they were, the second floor corridor. It wasn't peeves that pulled the prank, it was Fred and George.

Beatrice didn't know whether to be furious or grateful to them for ruining the moment, either way all she was concerned with was finding them. She knew they couldn't be far away, whatever it was that she was covered in was fresh.

She left Cedric behind her, wiping off the liquid, and headed down the hall. She stopped when she came across the statue of a one-eyed witch. Seemed to her like a place they would hide.

Sure enough, mere seconds later, Fred and George emerged from behind it, laughing about how they had put a jinx on a tuba so it was follow people around, playing non-stop.

Beatrice cleared her throat loudly to announce her presence, "I don't suppose Troll bougies had anything to do with your little prank on Cedric, did it?"

Fred and George gapped at her, "But...I...Mitchell..." Fred began, unable to manage the words he wanted so badly to say.

"We charmed it so only Cedric could trigger it...how could you have gotten a blow?" George wondered aloud.

"They'd have to be close enough to..." but again Fred was lost for words.

The two clicked to realization then looked at each other with wide eyes and cringed, "You kissed him already?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "That's what you do when you have a boyfriend, isn't it? Anyways, I would've if it wasn't for the interruption of a bucket of Troll bougies falling from the ceiling!"

"So you didn't kiss him yet?" said Fred a little too quickly. He hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Why do you care?" she spat. When he didn't reply, Beatrice rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go change, and if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if I could be allowed to wear them without having to worry about getting another bucket of goo dumped on me."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched off to the common room.

* * *

Beatrice knew she shouldn't have snapped at Fred and George like that, but she had to take out her frustration at someone...that still didn't excuse her behavior. She'd have to apologize sometime, but now she didn't feel like so much as leaving her dorm room.

She was caught off guard when the door opened.

Hermione Granger peeked entered hesitantly, offering her a reassuring smile, "Hey...you alright? Fred and George told me about what happened...they seem worried about you too."

Beatrice looked away quickly, her harsh words coming back to her.

She felt the bed move as Hermione took a seat beside her, "Nobody blames you, Tris," she said, "You're going through a difficult time being torn between your brother and Cedric, but you have to remember that things will and are getting better...and you can't push people away that are trying to help."

I know what Fred and George did wasn't exactly helping, but one, it was an accident, and two, it's just who they are, they're pranksters, and they were just trying to help in the only way they knew...it wasn't their fault that you happened to be, er...nearby."

A shadow of a smile played on Beatrice's face when she finally decided to meet her eyes. Hermione smiled too, "See now? There's the Beatrice I know."

"I know I shouldn't have snapped at them," she muttered, "It just sort of slipped out..."

"They don't care about it one bit," said Hermione with a laugh, "If anything they're blaming themselves for everything. Like I said before, nobody blames you for anything, they know the real you is too nice to say something like that unless something was wrong. The only thing anyone's really concerned about is you."

"Really?"

"Really." Hermione smiled, "Which reminds me, Harry and Ron have been asking about you like crazy. To be honest, it's really getting quite annoying, would you do me a favor and talk to them? Before my ears fall off, preferably."

"Of course." she replied, giggling a bit at the image that came to mind of Ron and Harry badgering Hermione continuously.

"Good. They're in the Great Hall playing Wizard's Chess right now...and I do hope you intend to take care of it promptly...anyways, I have to grab a few books then I'm off to the Library, can never get enough studying in!"

Beatrice laughed, "Of course, I'll head down right now."

* * *

"Queen to E-5."

Harry groaned as his knight was shattered by Ron's queen. His army was growing so thin, it was getting embarrassing. Today was just not his day. He scanned the chess board, deep in thought.

"Bishop to G-10."

"NO!" Ron banged his fist on the table as he watched his last guard of the King, a Knight, crumble to pieces, making his King completely exposed, thus winning Harry the game.

"Nice move." said a feminine voice from behind Harry.

Both boy wheeled around quickly, "Beatrice?!"

She smiled shyly, "In the flesh. Hermione told me you've been asking about me."

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. He was never one who was able to contain his true feelings, "What friends would we be if we weren't worried after the rumors we heard! Not to mention that we hadn't seen you since Divination Friday."

Harry nodded vigorously, "We were especially worried when we heard you didn't speak to Hermione, I mean, you two are best friends...if you two aren't talking then we know there's something wrong..." he eyed her curiously, as if reading her thoughts, which in truth he was reading her demeanor. She had always wondered how he was able to do this, but now wasn't the right time to question it, "Things _are _getting better...right?"

She nodded. "They seem to, but then my brother hasn't talked to Cedric yet."

"It'll be fine," Ron assured her, "Knowing Jude, he'll give in to anything for you. Big brothers can never say no to their little sisters for long if they have the type of bond you and Jude have, Ginny uses that to her advantage all the time."

Beatrice laughed, "Good to know."

"But," said Harry, holding up a finger in warning, "If that Pretty Boy does anything to hurt you, rest assured you'll have plenty of people ready to go after the git."

"What would I do without out you two?" she smiled, looking between the two boys.

"Obvious," said Ron, "You'd be absolutely lost and who knows what mess you'd be in now! You'd be a wreak!"

She gasped, pretending to be hurt by the comment, nudging him playfully in the shoulder, "Ronald Weasley, are you so confident in yourself that _you _are the cause of my success so far?"

"No," he said with a smile, "Only half, the other half is Harry's."

The trio laughed in unison. Hermione was right, things are getting better and even if her new life as Cedric's girlfriend didn't last long, it was comforting to know she had such good friends that would always be there for her.

* * *

**So, I don't want to make my story too long, but I don't want to have to rush either...I'm indecisive on whether I'm going to just make this a freakishly long story (seeing as it's intended to be years 1-7) or making a sequel/second story continuation of this one. I would love y'alls input on the matter!**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


End file.
